


A search for the past

by MissReylo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bail Organa too, Han Solo and Obi-Wan are only mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sadness, Short One Shot, So I won't put them in Characters, drable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia Organa remembered her mother only a little. After she finds out about her father she starts to find out more about her mother, the beautiful but sad woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A search for the past

Leia’s adoptive mother, Breha Organa, loved her with her whole heart.

She was like a real mother to Leia and loved her like a real mother would love her real daughter. Breha was there when Leia took her first steps, when she started to talk. Breha was there to hold her hand, to laugh and sing with her.

But there was another presence, another person also. A gracious but sad presence who always seemed to be with Leia.

Sometimes Leia would remember little things, flashes of a woman she couldn’t name. Her name was always too far away, not able to grasp. But Leia remembered her beautiful young face. She felt the sadness of the woman.

When Leia was older she suddenly remembered how the woman was named. ‘Mother’, just like Breha was called. But this woman was her real mother. Sometimes she would get glimpses of her mother with flowers in her hair. Sadness. Hopelessness. Pain. Betrayal. Those memories were never filled with happiness or laughter. It was always filled with fear and sadness.

A man with a beard with tears in his eyes in brown robes. A man, burning in fire. Leia never talked about it, those memories were strange. Her mother had died in childbirth. She didn’t know those men. Her parents would only say that it was her strange imagination.

After Breha and Bail had died and Leia had heard the truth about her father she only had one thing to do. She had to find out more about her sad mother. She went through archives and found out her mother’s name. Padmé Naberrie, later Padmé Amidala. A skillful politic. A beautiful woman with a strong will. R2-D2 helped her, projecting holograms of Padmé Amidala and her father. Leia was intrigued by the woman who had loved her father, who had died for lost love. With Luke she watched a hologram of her father choking her mother. Holograms of Obi-Wan Kenobi, or Ben Kenobi as Luke wanted to call him. Her father. While Leia would never forgive him, it still was nice to see him. She also looked at holograms of her grandmother, Shmi Skywalker. She was sure Shmi would have been a lovely grandmother.

And slowly, after she had found more about the past and her parents, the sad presence of her mother became happy. And another presence joined her, a content presence.

When Leia gave birth to her son she named him after her only hope. Ben Solo. Han stayed at her side the whole time, holding her hand and holding Ben. And her parent’s presences were there also.

And they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Leia remembers her mother through the Force, so she's able to remember her mother in ROTJ. Please leave kudos and comments! They make me happier than an Ewok drumming on helmets!


End file.
